Question: A rectangle is $6$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $5$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $6\text{ cm}$ $5\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 centimeters. The width is 5 centimeters. Thus the area is $6\times5$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 5 = 30 $ We can also count 30 square centimeters.